The invention relates to a terminal block for connecting two sets of electrical conductors.
One common type of terminal block is formed by mounting individual connector units on a track or channel traversing the bottom of the connector units. This track is severable to yield terminal blocks with separate numbers of connector units as described by W. A. DeSmidt et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,975. A very novel feature of the DeSmidt et al disclosure resided in providing individual, severable terminal units. This permitted a single unit to be removed from a series of units. The prior art devices required several units to be either joined with one another, or if removable, the removal of a unit or several units at either one or both sides of the unit to be inserted or removed from a common track. The novel feet of flexible material at each side of the DeSmidt et al individual units were arranged to be dislodged from the supporting track by means of a screwdriver or the like. Cam-like surfaces permitted "snap on" insertion of an individual unit.
The DeSmidt et al patent, assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, also disclosed the reception of marking strips at the top of the several units. In the case of multiple unit terminal blocks, the marking strip was disposed longitudinally across the tops of a plurality of the individual connector units. Such devices have also been disclosed in the E. J. Nielsen et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,293,593 and H. C. Curtis et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,572.
It will be readily apparent that marking strips disposed to lie across a series of adjacent terminal blocks interfere with the insertion and removal of individual blocks, especially those of the type of the DeSmidt et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,975. In addition, the longitudinally arranged marking strip offers no protection for internal conductive components.
The Donald W. Kuntzsch U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,598 assigned to the present assignee provides certain protection, but the terminals are joined at a common base and the longitudinal marking surface is not intended to permit separation of severable blocks.
Many of the advantages of these prior constructions can be obtained without the concomitant limitations of the prior art in a new, multiple connector with individual terminal blocks, and without disturbing the present construction of the individual blocks.